<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>foreign kingdom by corpseparty4ever6248</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367529">foreign kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseparty4ever6248/pseuds/corpseparty4ever6248'>corpseparty4ever6248</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>foreign kids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Hell, Marriage, Multi, pip is a beautiful queen..</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpseparty4ever6248/pseuds/corpseparty4ever6248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the foreign kids unite as a kingdom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>foreign kids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>foreign kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, the foreign kids were bored of South Park and decided to go to hell for a new place, since Damien was the son of Satan and he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Once they arrived in Hell, they were confused. It was like Hawaii... in Hell. "Since I'm the son of Satan, and you are my best friends, yall can live in my castle with me." Damien said. The foreigners followed him into the castle. He gave them a tour and gave them rooms and such. </p><p>By the time he was done giving them a tour, it was time for dinner. They ate steak and crumpets, steak was Damien's favorite and crumpets were Pip's. All of a sudden, Damien's phone rang. He let it ring. The ringing came to an abrupt stop before ringing again. The boy angrily picked up the phone. "WHAT!" He screamed. "Damien, It's your father." "Father! You are literally in the house! you could've came downstairs you dimwit!" Damien screamed at his father. Satan coughed. "father..?" "D-Damien, I am gonna die. I am very sick.... you will be the King.. please take care of Hell.." Satan said with a raspy voice. Damien's eyes pricked with tears. "But, father, I'm only eighteen! Why do you have to die when I'm so young!?" Nobody could hear Satan on the other line so when he mentioned death, they were shocked. "Dad, are we allowed to come up and see you? I just came back with my friends.." "You and your friends can come, just keep distance." Everyone stopped eating and stormed up to Satan's room.</p><p>"Father!" Damien ran up and hugged his dad, who was sitting up in his bed. "D-Damien, be c-careful," Satan coughed between words. Satan looked at Damien and the foreigners. "Father.. Please don't die.. I'm getting married next week.. I don't think I'm suited to be<br/>
a King.. especially the King of Hell.." Damien looked down. Everyone was sad. Nobody ever saw Damien so.. somber. Pip had only seen his fiancé cry once, but that was over 8 years ago. Satan started to tear up. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'll ask God if I can send you letters. I know I never say this, But I love you, Damien, And I hope you will be successful. You will soon be the King, and once you get married, your spouse would be the Queen, Even if it's a boy." Damien smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks. Satan pointed to Pip and motioned him to come over. Pip stood next to Satan. Satan placed his hand on Pip's arm. "Pip, I want you and Damien to rule Hell and do it better than I ever did, I want all of you to help Damien and Pip rule this place." Satan looked at everyone.</p><p>A week later, Damien and Pip were getting married, and were now about to be Queen and King of Hell. Satan died 5 days before they got married. Damien was already King the day Satan passed on, but now that they were getting married, he now had a Queen to help him rule Hell. Pip was very anxious. He wasn't fully prepared, he didn't have a dress or any accessories or makeup picked out. He decided to just put on his normal suit and shorts and left his room. Estella and Gregory were walking in the hallway and came to a halt when they saw Pip. "Phillip, my, you aren't getting married in that, are you?" Gregory looked shocked. "I had nothing else to wear." He shrugged. "Oh no, Pip, Why didn't you ask me?! I could've helped you with everything beforehand, you doltish anus of a man!" Estella connected her hand to the back of Pip's head for a second. "Ow.." Pip rubbed the back of his head. "Come on," Estella dragged him to her room. </p><p>Pip was looking in the mirror. He looked very nice. He was wearing a long flowy white dress from Estella, a cute crown made from real diamonds perched on his head, and simple makeup. "Wow, now I look as perfect as you, Estella!" He looked up at Estella, smiling with his big gapped teeth. "Not quite, I believe I am much more perfect than you, you rectal wart of a donkey," Estella insulted. "I suppose.." Pip looked down. He loved Estella, he had known her longer than he knew Damien, but man, was she a rude bitch half of the time.. </p><p>soon enough Damien and Pip were already married and were finally the King and Queen of Hell. After the ceremony, the foreigners had a party at the castle. "Finally, Damien and I will rule the world now!" Pip exclaimed. "Gee, I'm so proud of the two of you!" Pocket said. "I'll say! I am so happy. Speaking of marriage, Chris and I need to get married soon," Gregory put his hand on Christophe's arm. "Whatever, not everything is about you Gregory." Estella glared. "Yes! I love all of you, I never thought I would be so special! Thank you everyone," Pip smiled big. Damien kissed his cheek. "I love you, Phillip, I'm glad we can all finally be happy,"</p><p>The rest of their lives were eventful, had ups and downs but were still the best.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>